The following description relates to imaging of electromagnetic fields.
Over-the-air (OTA) testing is important for many systems that utilize electromagnetic radiation for obtaining and communicating information (e.g., radar systems, medical imaging systems, cellular systems, etc.). The importance of OTA testing increases as electromagnetic frequencies scale to higher frequencies (e.g., greater than 30 GHz) as system integration between multiple components becomes more tightly-knit. An example of system integration in high-frequency electronics is the merging of antennas with transceiver systems and amplifiers. Testing of such highly-integrated and sophisticated systems, particularly in the mm-wave regime, is widely recognized as a looming problem for the automotive and transportation, radar and telecommunications industries. The problem is so fundamental that industry analysts projected the problem to adversely affect market growth in the near future. Moreover, the problem of increasing scales of production is a significant challenge and industry concern when a system or device achieves mass-market penetration.